Shaman King II: The Rei Shamans
by SKfanatic
Summary: 3 months after the Tournament, Yoh discovers some new power, and has to use it to defeat those who want the world destroyed. Darn! I suck as summaries, but the story is good. Now with Japanese names! Rated for minor swearing.
1. New power is unleashed

Shaman King II: The Rei Shamans

CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW POWER IS UNLEASHED

After the Destiny Star appeared, the gang got back together, ready to enter the Tournament again and take their shots at becoming Shaman King. However, it turned out that the King of Spirits only sent the Destiny Star out into the night sky to tell all the Shaman of the world that the Tournament has been canceled, because he was too weak to continue it after the fight with Zeke. Of course everyone was dissapointed. Then, three months later, we find Ren and Yoh training on the outskirts of town. Everything seemed normal, until Yoh disabled his Spirit Control for some reason, and Amidamaru tells him to perform Spirit Unity! Yoh does that, and then a bright-purple light starts shining around him, and his eyes and hair glow bright-purple as well. Then Amidamaru tells him that he has reached Rei Shaman, the next shaman stage. Yoh then finds out that his furyoku has grown tremendously, as well as his speed, and that he can now use his furyoku for a lot of new purposes, such as opening Dimensional Doors, summoning Double-Mediums, raw furyoku destructive attacks, flying, healing the land, himself and his friends, limited time-travel, and much more. Then Ren and Yoh return to town to tell the rest of the gang what has happened.

"You've got to teach us to become Rei Shaman, Yoh!" said Ren. "Such immense power must be shared!"

"He's right, Yoh!" said Horo. "We want it, too!"

"Yeah!" said Chocolove.

"I agree." said Ryu.

"Alright, guys. But you have to listen to every word I say." said Yoh. "In order to become a Rei Shaman, one must first master Spirit Control, and that usually means being able to handle the Double-Medium. I think that you can already transform, Ren, being able to control that Giant Kwan-Dao thing."

"You think so, Yoh?" said Ren. "Alright, then."

Ren enabled Spirit Unity, and his eyes and hair start glowing bright-purple. He has transformed into a Rei Shaman.

The rest of the gang quickly reached Rei Shaman. They were all amazed at their new powers, but then a new threat emerges.  
Silva contacts them telepathically.

"My friends" he said. "I am afraid we're going to need your help once again."

"What's on your mind, Silva?" said Yoh.

"Listen, Yoh." said Silva. "Four very powerful shaman warriors will come to Earth soon, hoping to eradicate all life."

"And you want us to stop them, don't you?" said Ren with a sarcastic voice.

"Don't worry, Silva." said Yoh. "It happens that we've got some new powers of our own. We are Rei Shaman now."

"So are they." said Silva.

"Say what!" said Horo.

"You heard me, Horo." said Silva. "And not only that, but they are much more powerful than any of you."

"It's not all about power, Silva." said Yoh. "It's how you use it. And trust me, we will defeat them. I've got some secret weapons"

"Well, alright then." said Silva and flies off.

"Secret weapons, Yoh?" said Ren. "Show me."

"I don't know, Ren." said Yoh.

"SHOW ME NOW!" screamed Ren.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh!" said Yoh. "Now listen, Ren" he said in a calm voice. "You must understand, that all life has furyoku in it, and without it, life cannot exist. And as a Rei Shaman, you can take that Furyoku, and use it, even to defeat someone much more powerful than you."

"I...I understand" said Ren. "But what about your secret weapons?"

"I was getting to that." he said. "As a Rei Shaman, I mastered two very powerful techniques. First is the Soul of the Shamans, an attack that lets me gather the energy of all the Shaman in the Spirit World who faught for good, and use that energy in an extremely powerful blast. However, it takes a long time to gather it, so it is virtually useless against very fast opponents."

"And the second attack?" said Ren.

"The second one is called the Ball of Endless Furyoku." said Yoh. "It allows me to suck the furyoku out of all living things, sucking both that furyoku and the things which contained that furyoku, into another dimension."

"That is awesome!" said Ren.

"It is also very dangerous." said Yoh.

"Why?" said Ren.

"As I said, life cannot exist without furyoku, and if too much furyoku was gathered into the ball, I wouldn't be able to stop it. It could then destroy the entire universe. Sort of like a black hole, if you know what I mean.

Suddenly, the gang feels a tremendous amount of Furyoku in a nearby town. Could've the Shaman warriors already come?

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Arrival of Evil

Chapter two

"Now what?" said Horo. "We're totally unprepared!"

"Tell me, Horo." said Ren. "Is it in the menushin genes to be a complete chicken?"

"I'm not a chicken, It's just common sense" said Horo.

"I'll tell you what" said Ren. "If you are too scared, you can stay here and suck your thumb all day while we destroy these idiots."

"Cut it out, you guys" said Yoh. "There's some innocent people in that town, and if we don't hurry, thousands of lives could be lost!

"Right." said Ren, after which he opens a Dimensional Door.

"What's that for, Ren? said Yoh.

"I think that the fastest way to get there is dimensionally." said Ren.

"Oh, I get it."

Once they got to town, complete chaos awaited them. The whole town was on fire, people were running and screaming, and four dark figures were just standing there, gazing into the fire.

"Hey! You four! I've got something to say to you!" said Ren. Then he ascends to Rei Shaman and uses a new attack he mastered, called Rapid Tempo Strike - a giant ball of furyoku that moves at the speed of sound. Then..

WHAM!

Unbelievable. One of the Shaman warriors caught the blast, and threw it back at Ren at such force that they broke his spine. Then Yoh heals Ren and they all attack. Yoh summons a Double-Medium, and tries to hit the Shaman warriors with his HailoBump. But they jump, and launch milions of furyoku blasts at Yoh. Yoh is on the ground, barely moving. He gets up, summons all his Furyoku, and summons four Double-Mediums, which he then throws at the Shaman warriors. He repeats this four times, but nothing happens. In a desperate attempt, he uses a new attack called Celestial Blast (A giant ball of furyoku that kinda looks like the Celestial Slash), but the results were the same. Then Ren and one of the warriors has a little chat:

"How is this possible? We are Rei Shaman just like you, yet you blow us away like feathers! HOW!"

"It is because you are weak, and still depend on your guardian ghosts for your strength. We consumed our ghosts long ago and became the most powerful shaman in the universe. We have a perfect control of our furyoku, unlike you."

"You monsters!" he said, and charged at the shaman warrior with full force. However, he stops him using just one finger, and then creates a massive explosion which brings Ren to his knees."

"You may have me overpowered, but that doesn't mean you're going to win!" he said. "I may not be able to defeat you, but Yoh is! You'll find out that he's full of suprises. Yoh, you've got to use the ball of endless furyoku! It's the only way to defeat these bastards!

"I...I can't. I gave my word to Silva that I would only use it as a last resort."

"Don't you think we're in need of that last resort!"

"I won't use it. I'll use the Soul of the Shamans, but that's it. Don't worry, It'll be enough." he said, and smiled.

"I hope you're right."

They start holding the Shaman warriors back to buy Yoh the time he needs to gather his attack. Chocolove and Ryu quickly ran out of furyoku. Ren, Horo and Faust were still on their feet, but needed healing. Then one of the Shaman warriors launches a very big blast which knocks all of them (except Yoh) unconscious. Luckily, Yoh finished gathering the Soul of the Shamans, and launches it at the shaman warriors. The attack seRyuusly wounded the warriors, but they survived and are underground. Then they burst out of the soil.

"You win today, scum!" one of them said. "But we'll be back, and next time there will be know funny stuff."

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Anna's wrath

Chapter 3

Wounded and tired, the gang returns home to plot their next course of action. But it was "out of the frying pan and into the fire". Anna was there.

"You, Yoh Asakura are a stupid, hairbrained, lazy slacker if I ever saw one" she said. "What idiot besides Zeke doesn't take a chance to destroy his enemies when he has one? "Oh, I can't use the Ball of Endless Furyoku, it will destroy the world boo hoo hoo!"

"But Anna..."

"Don't you "But Anna" me, mister! I can't keep changing your diapers all your life!"

Horo and Ren laugh so hard that their faces turned blue.

"You're a find one to laugh, Horo Horo!" said Pilika. " You're an embarrasement to the menushins! You can't be my brother, I can't believe that such a hair-brained neanderthal is my brother!

Ren laughs so hard that he can hardly breathe.

"What are you laughing at, Ren Tao?" said Jun. ""Oh, look at me, I am the great Ren Tao, I will crush all who oppose me, I cannot lose." You're pathetic! You can't even hold back a few gorillas long enough for Yoh to gather an attack that could destroy them!"

After they got so humiliated that they started to cry, Anna's shikigamis made him snap out of it, so they could decide what to do.  
They all tried to convince Yoh to use the Ball of Endless Furyoku, but he wasn't giving in. He kept saying:

"It's too risky, guys! If I can't stop it, it could destroy everything!"

"Don't you get it, Yoh?" said Anna. "It's the only way to defeat them. And if you don't use it, the world will be destroyed anyway, so your so-called risk is irrelevant. "

"You...you're right" said Yoh. "Let's go, Amidamaru. You guys stay here. I don't want to risk your lives as well."

Yoh opened a Dimensional Door, and quickly found the shaman warriors.

"Amidamaru, listen to me." he said. "Don't give up your furyoku no matter what. If you do, then we are all doomed.

"I understand. I will do my best." said Amidamaru.

Yoh launches the Ball of Endless Furyoku, and it starts sucking both Yoh and the shaman warriors in. Then, the shaman warriors just stopped, while Yoh kept getting closer to it.

"I'm coming, Yoh!" said Ren.

"Ren...I told you not to come."

"Forget about that, you need my help! Rapid Tempo Strike!"

The attack descends towards the Rei Shamans, and since they lost quite a large amount of furyoku, the attack damaged them severely, making them unable to resist the effects of the Ball of Endless Furyoku. The shaman warriors are sucked in, and Earth is safe once more. 


	4. Into the future

Second Shaman Tournament Saga

It's been a while since the shaman warriors were defeated, but now the gang has got to face something even more powerful. Their ambitions. They all desire to be Shaman King. So they decided to go to the future, 500 years so they could be able to participate in the Tournament again. Just as Yoh opened a time portal, the gang heard a familiar voice coming from behind them - it was Lyserg.

"Wait, guys!" he said. "I want to go, too!"

"Are you sure, Lyserg?" said Yoh. "It's gonna be tough where we're going."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. I am a Rei Shaman, after all."

"You're a Rei Shaman, too?"

"Well, yeah. You see, a couple of months ago, Silva came to me and told me that very powerful Rei Shaman are coming to Earth. He also told me that they are pure evil and that they want to destroy the planet. So I trained and reached Rei Shaman so I could be ready for them. However, it seemed that Silva was wrong."

"He wasn't. You see, it was us that defeated those rei shaman."

"You did? Wow! Then you must be the most powerful Shaman in the world!"

"Aw, shucks."

"Oh, well, enough talk! Let's go."

They went into the future 500 years, and the first ones they saw there were Kalem and Silva, who were very suprised to see them.

"Yoh, can it be?" said Silva.

"Sure can, Silva." said Yoh. "You see, we came here from the past, 500 years ago to be correct, so we could compete in the Tournament. But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be, y'know, dead?"

"After we helped you in your fight against Hao, The King of Spirits rewarded us with eternal life. Until someone kills us, of course. When you dissapeared 500 years ago, we thought that you were gone forever. But here you are, and you live and breathe. It would be an honor to have you in the Tournament again. But I am afraid that you don't have much of a chance here. Everyone here is at least Rei Shaman level 2."

"Level 2? You mean there are other levels of Rei Shaman?"

"Yeah, up to level 3, I think."

"Well, we can't wait to test our power against them! Right, guys?

"Yeah!" the gang droned.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Ronau the Unstoppable?

Chapter 5 - Ronau the Unstoppable!

The first fight was going to be between Horo and a guy named Ronau. Ronau was a Rei Shaman level 2, with a furyoku level around 23,000,000, while Horo's furyoku level was 4,700,000. However, this fact didn't discourage Horo. It made him even more eager to fight. During their fight, Ronau didn't move even once, not even to dodge Horo's attacks. Now Horo starts questioning Ronau's way of fighting. After lots of staring down, Horo launched his Grand Icicle Assault at Ronau. As the attack was descending towards Ronau, he waves his arm, and the giant icicles scattered around the battlefield, and melted. Horo then tries his Grand Avalanche, but Ronau just screams, followed by a flash of green light. As soon as Horo could see again, he noticed that his Avalanche is gone! And Ronau was still in one piece, so he couldn't have faced it head on. Or could he? The power of the Rei Shaman level 2 amazed Horo, though his attacks seemed slow, but powerful. Ronau tried hitting Horo with his attacks a few times, but Horo dodged them easily. Then Ronau did something that totally suprised everyone. He unleashes an attack called Death Call (a giant skull embodied in green fire), opens two connected Dimensional Doors, one in front of him, and one behind Horo, and launched his attack through it.

"Horo, run, now!" said Yoh, but it was too late. The Death Call attack hit Horo with such an intensity that it broke both of his arms, absorbed all of his furyoku and left him trembling on the ground from the pain.

"You bastard!" said Yoh. "Look what you did to my friend! I swear, if he doesn't survive this, I will kill you in the most brutal way possible!"

"I'm sorry, Yoh, I didn't want this to happen, but it was the only way to beat Horo." said Ronau.

Yoh heals Horo just in time, and gives him some of his Furyoku, just for him to maintain conciousness. Then Horo starts talking to Ronau.

"Ronau?"

"Yes?"

"While I was fighting you, I think I saw your thoughts, and I saw lots of hesitation and fear of the outcome."

"Indeed. I was unusually hesitant in this battle. But it is because you are a worthy opponent, perhaps even more worthy than some of the Rei Shaman who are level 2. Because you see, as a Rei Shaman level 2, you recieve a massive boost to your furyoku, but also a massive speed decrease both in your attacks and in your movement. So against a guy like you, such raw power is useless if not used wisely. Only a few times have I fought with a Rei Shaman level 1, and I usually lost when I did. This is a first for me.

"And to think I actually thought you were a bad guy. Well, I hope I see you in the second round, Ronau. Bye!"

"Hey Yoh!"

"Yeah, Horo? What's on your mind?"

"Well, I don't think we're a match for these guys. They're five times more powerful than us."

"I think I have an idea. Guys, follow me."

Yoh opens a gateway to the past, and goes into it. What has Yoh thought of this time? Are there secrets of the Rei Shaman that he knows and the others do not?

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Dimension Without Time

Chapter 6 - Dimension Without Time

"What's the deal, Yoh?" said Horo.

"Yeah, what are we doing back in our own time?" said Ren.

"Well guys, while I was talking to Ronau after his fight with Horo, he told me a secret." said Yoh.

"A secret? What is it?" asked Ryu.

"He told me that for our training, we can use our Rei Shaman powers to go to another dimension, a dimension that was created for the sole purpose of training the most worthy. And as of now, I think that there's no one worthier of it than us." said Yoh.

"Then open the door, now!" screamed Ren.

"Alright, alright. Geez!" said Yoh, after which he opened the Dimensional Door to take them to this mysterious dimension.

Once they were there, they were all suprised that they were alone, except for Ren. The place was an endless strech of nothing, they were in the middle of nowhere.

"There's no one else here?" said Horo.

"I'm not suprised. We are the only Rei Shaman on Earth. No one except us can come here." said Ren.

"You're wrong, Ren. At least one hundred Shaman are in this dimension as we speak" said Yoh.

"What!" everyone droned in shock.

"You seem to be hallucinating, Yoh. There's no one here." said Ren.

"Yes, there is. But we can't see them. You see, in this dimension, time does not exist. That means that anyone who comes into this dimension leaves it at the exact same moment. No matter how much time we spend here, it will make no difference in time in our world. The same goes for all the other Shaman who enter this dimension. From our point of view, they never came in here. But from their point of view, we never came in."

"That's amazing. But just one question: If things are as you say, then how are we able to see and hear each other?" asked Ren.

"You got me on that one. It could be because we all came in through the same door. But why are we wasting our time talking? Let's start training!"

"We can't waste time 'cause there ain't any!" said Chocolove.

Ren kicks Chocolove in the nuts.

"Just try to make another joke!" he said.

"Ow, Ren, you kicked me in my chlidren!" said Chocolove.

Ren kicks him again.

"What was that for?" said Chocolove, fighting for air.

They started training in the mysterious dimension. After three days, Yoh and the guys wanted to leave for some food and water. But Ren disagreed.

"I will not leave...until I am Rei Shaman level 3!" he said, struggling to breathe normally. "

"Ren, by the time you do that, you'll die of hunger!" said Yoh.

"Then bring some food, I will wait here."

"By the time we come back, you'll be dead! Don't you see? A second on Earth is unlimited time here. If you don't leave with us, not only is there a 100 chance that you'll die, and an even bigger chance that we aren't able to see you when we return. In this dimension there are multiple dimensions, one for each person or for a group of people who came in through the same door. We won't ever see you again if you don't come with us now!"

"Alright, I'm going." he said.

They spent a day on Earth to recuperate from their training, and then came back in again, this time bringing a large amount of food and water with them. After six days inside, Horo began his transformation to Rei Shaman level 2.

"Dude, I'm burning!" he said.

"No you're not, you dimwit! You're transofming! You've ascended to Rei Shaman level 2!" said Ren.

"This...this is awesome! I feel...so powerful! I bet I can take on anyone from the future now! Hey Chocolove, heads up!" said Horo.

With that, he launches a furyoku ball of titanic proportions at Chocolove. It seemed capable of destroying the entire Earth, however it was very slow, and Chocolove dodged it easily. Once it touched down on the ground, it caused a massive explosion, sending everyone flying.

"Hey, what was that for, Horo?" said Chocolove.

"Incredible. That attack could've destroyed the entire solar system if it was used on Earth!" said Yoh.

"I guess, but it was too slow to harm anyone." said Ren. "I wouldn't waste my time with this Rei Shaman level 2. Instead, I'll go straight to the next level."

"Chocolove, don't you even try to make another time-joke!" said Horo.

"Then I guess Rei Shaman level 3 is our next goal."

After another ten days inside, everyone managed to ascend to Rei Shaman level 3. This form granted an incredible boost of speed and power, they were now four times faster and more powerful than as a Rei Shaman level 1. However, this form also had some flaws. While the Shaman is in it, all hair on his or her body completely dissapears, and while in that form, the Shaman's body instinctively strives to turn back into his normal form, because of the tremendous furyoku pressuring it. Therefore it took great concentration to maintain the form for a long time, and it was risky. If someone would break that concentration in the middle of a battle, the shaman would turn back into his original form. Nevertheless, they went back into the future, eager to test out their new powers. And just in time too, for a new battle was scheduled. And Yoh was participating in it.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Yoh vs Sorna

Chapter 7 - Yoh vs. Sorna

The battle was to be fought between Yoh and a girl named Sorna. Like Yoh and the gang, she was Rei Shaman level 3. When the battle began, they both transformed, and Yoh noticed that Sorna's furyoku was far higher than his. This was a battle he couldn't win just on power. He had to be smart, to use his new unique abilities to outsmart Sorna. So just as Sorna released an attack, he opened a Dimensional Door, and it sucked the attack in, after which it closed. Then he opened another one behind her, after which she was hit by her own attack. She gets angry, and moves towards Yoh with such speed that it looked like she teleported to him. She launches an attack at him, and he dodges. Then he fights back, hitting her once, and missing twice. Now Sorna charges a really big attack, and launches it at Yoh. Yoh tried the trick with the Dimensional Doors again, but Sorna used her powers to close them, leaving Yoh open to attack. The attack hits Yoh, making him fall to the ground and losing his Rei Shaman level 3 form. His furyoku was decreased significantly, and Sorna was ready to finish him off.

"I'm not out of tricks yet!" said Yoh just as he got back on his feet. Then he transforms to Rei Shaman level 1, knowing he couldn't control the Rei Shaman level 3 form with his furyoku decreasing that much. Just as he transformed, he screamed out: "Ball of Endless Furyoku!" and released the ball. It sucked Sorna's furyoku almost completely, but Yoh stopped it at the last moment, knowing it would kill her if it took any more. Now Sorna was no match for Yoh. She didn't even have enough energy to transform into Rei Shaman level 1. However she refused to surrender. She kept on attacking Yoh, who kept deflecting her attacks. She was quickly drained of Furyoku, and fell to the ground, unconcious. Then Yoh heals her and gives her some of his furyoku. As soon as she got up, she attacked again, but gave up as soon as Silva told her that she lost.

"Well, Sorna, it was a good fight, infact it was the most intense I ever had. I hope I get another chance to fight you in the second round." said Yoh, patting her on the back."

"Don't belittle me with your pity, Asakura!" she said anrgily. "I will see you again in the second round, and I'll make you sorry you didn't finish me off when you had the chance!"

"Hey, it's no big deal. If things don't change, it'll probably be you and me in the finals. You'll definitely get another chance." said Yoh.

"I will make you pay, Asakura." she said, and with that dissapeared into a Dimensional Door.

"What's her problem?" said Horo.

"Her pride." said Ren. "I was once like her. Headstrong and proud, blind to the truth. Remember, Yoh?"

"How could I forget" said Yoh. "The almighty Ren" he laughs, along with Ren.

Two days passed without a fight. Then, they saw someone they never expected to see again - Hao. 


	8. The Sayuro Technique

Chapter 8 - The Sayuro Technique

"Well, isn't this a suprise. Hao." said Yoh. "Do you mind telling me why you reincarnated again after I kicked your butt 500 years ago?"

"Ah, so this is the part where I explain. So be it. You see, little brother, 500 years ago when you "destroyed" me you didn't actually kill me. You just sent me into another dimension. There I met four very strange characters. They called themselves Rei Shaman.

Everyone was in shock. Hao had met the Evil Rei Shamans that the gang defeated earlier. But how was that possible? Yoh sent them away using the Ball of Endless Furyoku. That meant that Hao ended up in the dimension that is used by Yoh's Ball of Endless Furyoku.

"So you met the bastards, Hao." said Yoh.

"Oh, you know them?" said Hao. "Funny they didn't mention you."

"We're the ones that sent them there." said Ren. "But enough of that. Tell us, how did you ever escape from that dimension? And how did you manage to reincarnate again in the same body?"

"I don't actually know how I escaped. The Spirit of Fire did something to open an inter-dimensional rip between that dimension and Earth, but it's beyond me." said Hao. "And as for the reincarnation part, I didn't reincarnate at all. I escaped around 6 months after you sent me there. But during passing through the rip, the energies of that dimension gave me a new power: absorbing Furyoku. I then flew around the world, absorbing the most powerful Shaman on Earth, becoming more powerful, little by little. And it wasn't long before I was a Rei Shaman. When that was achieved, I went into the future, and absorbed more furyoku. This time, my victims were much more powerful. They were Rei Shaman. So now, I am Rei Shaman level 4.

"LEVEL 4?"

"I thought there wasn't a level beyond Rei Shaman level 3." said Ren.

"Poor dumb soul. I feel sorry for anyone who is too weak to experience this power." said Hao. "Since you're my brother, Yoh, I'll give you and your friends a choice: One, you can surrender and let me take your furyoku, or you can fight me, in which case I will hurt you, absorb your furyoku, and then kill you. But I assure you the outcome will be exactly the same.

"The outcome will be exactly the same? Isn't that what you said 500 years ago right before we defeated you?" said Yoh.

"Yes, it is. However this time it's true." said Hao.

"You talk too much, old fool!" said Ren, transformed, and attacked Hao at full power. Hao turns his back on Ren, and using only his furyoku smashed him into the ground, lifted him up, and launched him into a pile of rocks. This caused Ren to break his arms and legs."

"Ren! Horo, heal him! I'll take care of Hao." said Yoh.

While Horo is healing Ren, Yoh fights Hao. He transforms, summons a Double-Medium, then makes it smaller, and attacks Hao. Hao does the same, only he was much more powerful. After one minute of fighting, Yoh realized he couldn't win, and opened a Dimensional Door through which he and his friends retreated.

Three days passed without Yoh saying a thing. He just sat in one place, thinking. The gang was worried about him. Then finally, he broke his silence, and asked Horo to train with him. Of course, Horo agreed. Then he enables Spirit Unity, and transforms. However Yoh didn't transform. He just enabled Spirit Unity, and then a bright blue light embodies him completely. After a few seconds, Horo attacks him. During their training, Yoh's Furyoku wasn't reaching the limits of Rei Shaman. Infact, he was only a little stronger than in his normal form. But he was very fast, agile, precise and cautious. Even after an hour of training, he wasn't showing any signs of exaustion, while Horo had trouble breathing from the intense fight.

"Yoh..how..are...you..doing..this." he said, struggling for air. "How is it...that you are beating..me...if you're..not...a Rei..Shaman."

"It's a new technique I mastered. It allows me to defeat extremely powerful opponents not by fighting, but for letting them defeat themselves." said Yoh. "And that's exactly what you did. You beat yourself. I merely guided you."

"Enough poetics." said Horo, now recovered from his training. "Tell me, how did you manage to block or dodge every one of my attacks if you're not even a Rei Shaman?"

"It's because I focused my furyoku into speed, precision, agility, and caution." said Yoh. "It has sharpened my senses greatly. While you may be more powerful, I used my furyoku wisely, and so you were no match for me. It empowers my sixth shaman sense greatly, and lets me spot weaknesses in your form. It is called Sayuro, which means "power irrelevant". It's a technique I thought up during these three days."

"You've got to teach me how to fight like you, Yoh. Please!" said Horo. "I'll do anything!"

"Alright, Horo. Listen." said Yoh. "First, you must understand that all life has furyoku in it. And without it, it cannot exist. Close your eyes. You feel it, don't you."

"It's..like the wind's breeze, but inside me." said Horo.

"It is the furyoku inside all things around you, and once you feel it, you are ready. Take some of that furyoku, claim it as your own." said Yoh.

Horo did as Yoh told him, and once he did, the same light blue light that embodied Yoh an hour ago surronded him.

"You did it, Horo!" said Yoh. "You performed Sayuro!"

"This is increbidle!" said Horo. "I feel like I can go anywhere!"

"That's the way you should feel. I'd like to see Hao beat the hell out of us again!"

Of course, the rest of the gang wanted to learn the technique, and they did. And just in time, too. Another battle was scheduled. Ryu against Ronau. The battle was to begin right away, so Ryu opened a dimensional door to go to the battle field. The unstoppable Ronau was to be challenged once again.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Ryu vs Ronau

Chapter 9 - Ryu vs. Ronau

Ryu and Ronau both transformed, but this time Ronau was a Rei Shaman level 3, and was more powerful than Ryu. But Ryu had a secret weapon. As soon as he transformed, he put Tokageroh into his wooden sword. He was using Spirit Unity and Spirit Control simultaneously, which gave him a significant power boost, but he was still weaker than Ronau. Ronau started charging his Death Call attack, and launched it at Ryu. It broke his Spirit Control, which Ryu easily reestablished, but this time his furyoku was much higher than before.

"How did this happen? How could've your furyoku grown so much after that attack!" said Ronau.

"You see, Ronau, as a Rei Shaman, your Spirit Control changes." said Ryu. "When you broke my Spirit Control, my wooden sword absorbed some of the furyoku from your attack, and then when I reestablished my Spirit Control, I claimed that furyoku as my own. It is called Narashi. Give up now, Ronau, while you still can."

"Never!" he said, and attacked Ryu again, breaking his Spirit Control. Ryu reestablished it yet again, and this time his furyoku grew so much that it surpassed Ronau's by a longshot. Then he attacked Ronau, swinging his sword right through him. Ronau fell to the ground, but he was still in one piece. However, he was completely out of furyoku, and he was on the brink of death until Ryu healed him.

"Well guys, that's one loss and one win. I better not run into you guys again or I might not survive until the second round." said Ronau, and laughed discreetly. "By the way, did you meet my friend Sorna yet?"

"Oh, yeah. We met her. I even faught her." said Yoh.

"Oh, so you're the Asakura she keeps talking about." said Ronau. "You must be pretty strong if you were able to beat Sorna."

"Actually, no. She was stronger than me, but she didn't use her furyoku wisely. That's why she lost." said Yoh.

"I see. Well, see you in the second round, Yoh." he said, and dissapeared through a Dimensional Door.

"He's okay." said Yoh.

"Yeah." everyone droned.

"Hey, guys, did you hear the news?" asked Silva.

"No. What happened?" said Ren.

"Thanks to Ryu terrific performance, the King of Spirits granted you permission to go to Dobi Village right now! Congratulations! You passed into the second round!" said Silva.

"No kidding? I did that?" said Ryu.

"You sure did, Ryu." said Yoh. "Well, let's go!"

And so they set off for Dobi Village, only this time, it was through the air.

"Hey guys, what do you say we go Rei Shaman so we get there faster?" said Horo.

"Great idea, Horo!" said Yoh, and transformed along with everyone else. In this form, it only took two days to get to Dobi Village. However, half-way to their destination, they met the Spirit of Fire, and with it, The Spirit of Water, Earth, and Air.

"So, I guess Hao's already on his way, huh?" said Yoh.

"Hao, bah!" said the Spirit of Fire. "We abandoned Hao. As soon as he escaped, our bond to him was broken. Finally, we are free! And now, we will destroy you."

"Actually, you're wrong" said Ren. "It is us who will destroy you."

"Do you really think you can fight the elements?" said The Spirit of Water.

"Yes." said Ren, and without ascending further than Rei Shaman level 1, launched his Rapid Tempo Strike, disintegrating the spirits. Now their trip to Dobi Village could continue. But there was something strange. How could Hao achieve Rei Shaman without his guardian ghost? They got the answer when they got to Dobi Village, for the very first person who they saw there was none other than Hao himself.

"Hao. We meet again. Do you mind explaining how you managed to become a Rei Shaman without your guardian ghost?" said Yoh sacrastically.

"Ah, the explanation again. Very well. You see, Yoh, Spirit Unity is only one of the ways to achieve Rei Shaman." said Hao.

"There are other ways?" asked Yoh.

"Yes. Using the sheer force of your furyoku." said Hao. "A good shaman doesn't need a guardian ghost. They are just leeches to your power, Yoh. As you can see, I achieved Rei Shaman level 4 without the help of any spirit."

"That's because you took your furyoku from shaman that were much more powerful than you." said Yoh.

"True, but I am still the most powerful being in the universe as of now." said Hao. "I'll see you later in the Tournament, Yoh. I look forward to facing you in battle."

"Wait, Hao. Explain this to me: Why did you enter the Tournament again? Just to face me, to steal my power?" said Yoh.

"Why, the same reason I reincarnated 500 years ago. To create my shaman only kingdom. And no one on this planet is going to stop me." said Hao.

Yoh sighs.

"Well, it's like they say. You can't teach an old dog new tricks." said Yoh.

They split into teams of three, like always. Hao did the same. He created two illusions of himself, and made them his team. And just in time, for another team was about to challenge Team Asakura, in the first battle of the second round. 


	10. Team Death

Chapter 10 - Team Death

"Ronau? Sorna?" said Yoh as soon as he saw the shaman he met in the first round.

"Yep. It's us." said Ronau, and smiled.

"And who's the girl next to you?" asked Yoh, looking at the mysterious girl with them.

"Oh, that's Sorna's sister, Sonna." said Ronau. "She's a shaman too, and a competitor. The three of us are a team, Team Death."

"Team Death?" said Ren.

"Yes. And we're scheduled to fight with Team Asakura. That would be you three, I presume." said Ronau, pointing to Yoh, Ryu and Faust.

"You got it." said Yoh. "So where and when's this fight gonna be?"

"Here and now." said Ronau.

"Are you sure, pal?" said Yoh. "Wouldn't you rather rest before fighting? Eat something? It really wouldn't be fair if we beat you guys when you're not at your maximum."

"You seem to be very confident of your victory." said Ronau. "Well, I'll prove you wrong. Since my battle with Horo, I've ascended to Rei Shaman level 3, and so have the two of them."

"So have we. But tell you what: We'll beat you without becoming Rei Shaman. How about that? That seems fair." said Ren.

"I'd like to see that." said Ronau. "Kinei, Spirit Form! Unity! And now, Rei Shaman level 3!"

Ronau and his team transformed, and attacked Team Asakura. But Yoh, Ryu and Faust were using Sayuro, and easily dodged or blocked each of their attacks. Ronau, Sorna and Sonna kept using very powerful attacks, but they weren't effective. Fifteen minutes later, they were almost completely out of furyoku, and couldn't maintain the Rei Shaman level 3 form. They descended into their normal form. Then Team Asakura transformed into Rei Shaman level 1, and delivered the last attack. They won. Then Yoh heals them, and he and Ronau talk.

"Tell me, Yoh." he said. "How could you fight like that? You weren't even Rei Shaman and yet you avoided all damage from our attacks. You didn't use a spec of your furyoku to attack us, yet you won. How?

"It's a technique I mastered. It's called Sayuro. Unlike the Rei Shaman form, it doesn't focus on power, but on speed, agility, precision, caution and stuff like that. It can be used to defeat much more powerful opponents with little effort."

"But you had the ability to transform into Rei Shaman level 3. Why didn't you just defeat us the old fashioned way?"

"No way. That form takes way too much out of me. I'm suprised you maintained it as long as you did. I can teach you Sayuro, if you like."

"No thanks. It's a good technique, but I prefer to fight normally. Besides, as soon as I reach Rei Shaman level 4, I'll beat you. No wait, I won't, I'm out of the Tournament! Darn!"

"Well, see you later, Ronau." said Yoh.

"Yeah, see ya!"

"Tsk tsk. Ah, Yoh. Only in the future a few days and you're already making friends." said Hao.

"You. What do you want? To fight me? Well, I'm ready. "

"Don't worry, little brother. We will fight. Sooner than you think. For now, I just want to wish you good luck."

"Keep your luck to yourself. You're gonna need it." said Yoh with the same confidence his brother had.

And with that, Hao dissapeared. 


	11. The Long Awaited Fight

Chapter 11 - The Long Awaited Fight

Three months passed and neither Team Asakura nor Team Ren faught. Then, one day, Yoh and Hao's oracle bells rang. It was Team Asakura and Team Star. Just as the fight was scheduled to begin, Yoh asked the King of Spirits permission to fight Hao alone. At first, he wouldn't allow it, but Yoh managed to persuade him. Ryu and Faust are sitting this one out.

"Guys, look at him." said Horo. "His form, it's flawless. He's just standing in front of Hao, completely calm. He's not even blinking."

"Amazing." said Ren. "He's just standing in front of him like it's another day at the beach."

Then, Yoh did something that suprised the gang even more. He became a Rei Shaman level 4.

"Ren, what's he doing?" said Horo.

"He transformed into a Rei Shaman level 4." said Ren.

"What! When did he learn this?" said Horo.

"I...don't know." said Ren. "I'll be sure to ask him once he beats Hao."

"A Rei Shaman level 4." said Horo. "But how? His eyes, his hair...they haven't changed at all."

"Exactly. As a Rei Shaman level 4, you look exactly as you do in your normal form." said Ren. "I suspect it's much easier to maintain than Rei Shaman level 3, since Yoh still isn't showing any signs of fatigue. As I said, I'll ask Yoh about it when he wins."

"You seem pretty sure he's going to win this."

"Of course he is. Don't you see? Even as a Rei Shaman level 4, Hao's furyoku is far lower than Yoh's. And besides, Yoh knows Sayuro, and that taught him how to use his furyoku wisely, and that's all that matters. I'm telling you, victory is in the bag. But where did he learn this form?

Then it hits him.

"That jerk!" said Ren. "He's been training in the Dimension Without Time without us! That's how he was able to transform!

While Ren and Horo are chatting, Yoh and Hao speed up the fight. And Yoh seems to have a huge advantage over Hao. As much as he tried, Hao couldn't hit him, while Yoh managed to land quite a few powerful attacks. Hao's furyoku was dropping quickly. But then one of his illusions heals him and gives him his furyoku. The other one does the same, and now Hao was too powerful for Yoh. It seemed when he split into three, his furyoku was also cut in three. But now that he has his full power back, Yoh was no match for him. As hard as he tried, he couldn't land a punch.

"Yoh, go to the training dimension! Get some rest, than come back!" said Ren.

"Right." said Yoh, and opened a Dimensional Door. He goes into it, and Hao tried to follow him, but Yoh closes the door. However, Hao opens another one, but where he was going Yoh wasn't.

"Where are you, Yoh?" said Hao angrily. "Strange. Where is he? We're in the middle of nowhere. Where could he be hiding?"

Back in Yoh's section of the dimension, Yoh was taking a nap. It lasted seven hours, and Yoh got ready to leave. When he was back on Earth, Hao was already there.

"Ah, Hao. How easily you are fooled." said Yoh.

"Where were you, idiot? I looked everywhere, and there wasn't a trace of you!"

"I can't tell you the secret behind that one. Let's just fight and get this over with." said Yoh.

Hao and Yoh started fighting, but this time Hao was no match for Yoh. This was because of when they were in the Dimension Without Time, Hao was restlessly searching for Yoh for twenty-four straight hours, using a lot of his furyoku in the process, while Yoh took a long nap and recovered all his furyoku that he lost in the fight.  
As much as he tried, Hao couldn't hit him. However, even after an hour, he still kept fighting, though his strength decreased significantly. However Yoh's furyoku wasn't dropping, and he got ready to finish Hao off. He summoned a Double-Medium, slashed Hao, who then fell to the ground. He was almost out of furyoku, but preserved enough of it to heal his wounds. He got up, struggling for breath, now completely out of furyoku.

"Congratulations, Yoh. You beat me. I am clearly no match for you." he said, leaving everyone in shock.

"What are you up to, Hao?" said Yoh.

"Please listen, Yoh. While I fought you, I glimpsed into your mind. And I saw that even after everything I did to you and your friends, you still wanted to show me mercy. You still wanted to redeem me, to help me find my way. I am greatful to you for that, and I think that all your care finally paid off. I want to join you, Yoh. I wish to use my powers to do good, not evil. Please let me join you. I swear, I have changed. I do not want to harm you."

"Well...okay." said Yoh.

"Yoh, have you lost your mind?" said Horo. "This is Hao we're talking about! Hao who wanted to destroy all humans, Hao who wanted to absorb you into his being, who tried to absorb the King of Spirits, that Hao!"

"You're right, Horo, but I can see into his mind, and I know that he really has changed." said Yoh. "My brother is finally on my side. I can't blow this chance. "

"I hope you know what you're doing, Yoh." said Ren.

"He doesn't!" said Lyserg. "Yoh, I will never be on the same team as Hao! I'm going home to live by my own will, do what you want!"

"So that's how it is, you little ungreatful brat?" said Ren. "When you joined those stupid X-laws, we tried countless times to redeem you, but you won't even try."

"Do not mock the X-laws, chinese scum!" said Lyserg, and left back to his own time.

"It's a shame that you lost so close to the finals, Hao." said Ren.

"Close to the finals?" said Yoh. "Ren, what do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard?" said Ren. "During these three boring months, Hao faught and beat every other team in the Tournament. There's only one more fight. Team Ren and Team Asakura."

"Oh, really? Well then, let your downfall begin!" said Yoh.

"That's what you think!" said Ren.

Three hours later, the final fight in the Tournament began: Team Asakura vs. Team Ren. The voice of the King of Spirits was heard.

"Honorable shaman." said The King of Spirits. "Welcome to the final match in the Shaman Tournament. I have chosen this fight to be faught between two shaman. That will be you, Yoh Asakura, and you, Ren Tao."

The King of Spirits has announced the start of the final match. The fight to determine the Shaman King begins, who will it be? Will it be Yoh, the relaxed, laid-back, lazy slacker or Ren, the fierce chinese warrior that has been training all his life for this moment? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Shaman King II: The Rei Shamans! 


	12. The Shaman King Is Born

Chapter 12 - The Shaman King is Born

"What do you say, Yoh?" said Ren. "Should we use it or not?"

"I don't know, Ren." said Yoh. "We can only do it once, and I think we'll need it later. Can't we just fight as Rei Shaman level 3?"

"No way!" said Ren. "We're using this! This is to determine the Shaman King! What could possibly be more important? And besides, I want you at your fullest when we fight."

"You got a point." said Yoh. "Okay, Ren. I'll use it.

During their battle, Yoh and Ren suprised everyone. Their powers went far beyond Rei Shaman level 4, and they were using Sayuro! That meant that they weren't even Rei Shaman level 1, and still their power was amazing. Everyone was speechless. The fight lasted for hours, and neither of them were showing any signs of fatigue. Soon they realized that they were going nowhere, so Yoh suggested using Spirit Control. Yoh used his Double-Medium, and Ren used his Giant Kwan-Dao. However, Yoh had the advantage, and quickly broke Ren's Spirit Control. Ren refused to give up, but he quickly ran out of furyoku. Yoh won, and he is now Shaman King. But the gang demanded an explanation on how they got so powerful.

"I knew you would win, Yoh." said Hao. "Congratulations, you are now Shaman King, and you deserve it."

"Yeah. But how'd you get so strong, Yoh?" said Horo. "You two weren't even Rei Shaman and you still had more power than all of us combined."

"Should I tell them, Silva?" said Yoh.

"I don't see why not." he said.

"Wait a minute. Silva? You were in on this?" said Chocolove.

"Yeah, Silva told us a secret, for a nominal fee, of course. He told us that if we focus our furyoku, we could get in contact with the Spirit World and the shaman in it, and once we do that they could give us their furyoku. That's how we got our amazing powers. However, it can only be done once in 100 years, because it takes that long for the shaman that gave us that furyoku to regenerate it."

"Silva, you little-" said Horo, only to be interrupted.

"Can it, menuschin, even I have to be allowed to make a buck now and then. Just keep it between us and I won't tell about you and Tamao."

"You wouldn't!"

"Eye for an eye, Horo."

"Oh, alright."

After the final round, Yoh was supposed to go to the Forbidden Forest. Once he was there, he ascended to Rei Shaman level 4, in order to reach the King of Spirits faster.

"Yoh Asakura, you are now Shaman King. Not only that, but you managed to redeem one of the foulest shaman ever to walk the Earth. If there's any wish you have, anything at all, speak now, and it will be granted."

"Well, you know that Dimension Without Time?"

"Yes, what with it?"

"You see, every time we go in there, we stay for a really long time to train, and we always get hungry. So I was thinking: Could you make an unlimited stock of cheeseburgers in there?"

"YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT AND YOU'RE WISHING FOR CHEESEBURGERS? OH HOW TYPICAL!"

"Yeah, and can you make it 500 years ago? You know I came from the past, so if you make it here there it wouldn't make much sense."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense...I guess."

Once they got back to the past, Yoh immediately went to the Dimension Without Time, to celebrate with junk food. His friends followed him, also very hungry. They spent some time in there, and then got out, only to be caught by Anna.

"Yoh Asakura, where have you been? I've been worried sick! Hanging out with your little friends when you should be training! You know that the King of Spirits may change his mind about the Tournament, and if he does you're in big trouble!"

"Actually, I'm not. I've gotten a lot stronger since you saw me."

Then he transforms to Rei Shaman level 4, and Anna was so shocked that she couldn't stand on her feet, and fell down.

"Yoh...where...did you get so powerful?" she said in shock.

"We better go home. It's a long story."

Once Yoh explained everything that has been going on, Anna set her sights on Hao.

"So, Hao. You're now on our side, right?"

"Yes, Anna. After fighting Yoh, he finally showed me the light. From now on, I will only use my powers for good. I will be of great help to you, I promise."

"Fine. You can start with the dishes."

"What? But Anna, I meant-"

"What's wrong? All of Yoh's friends did it right after he met them. Horo, Ryu, Manta, why shouldn't you?"

"I guess, but-"

"NOW, HAO!"

"Oh, okay."

And so the days went by, one by one, neither more significant than the previous or the next. A year passed in peace. Of course, now and then, they would train, one by one ascending to Rei Shaman level 4. But little did Yoh and his friends know that an old enemy is coming back. An enemy that would anihilate them all if they're not ready. Yoh and Hao are still the two most powerful Shaman in the world. But will it be enough to defeat the new threat? Find out in the next saga. 


	13. The Shaman Warriors' Counterattack

Chapter 13 - The Rei Shamans' counterattack

Return of the Evil Rei Shamans Saga

After a great deal of peace on Earth, a new threat was coming. And the first one to witness it was Hao. He sensed a disturbance through his furyoku, and quickly ascended to Rei Shaman level 4, ready for a fight. And when he found the source of the disturbance, he noticed that he knew it. Or rather, he knew them. Four dark figures stood in front of him. It was the shaman warriors that Yoh defeated before he participated in the Future Tournament. And they escaped. They recognised him too, as the one who freed them from the mysterious dimension that they were sent to by Yoh's Ball of Endless Furyoku.

"Ah, so you're the one that freed us." One of the Rei Shamans said. "I can see that our goals are similar. Why don't you join us? Together we would be unstoppable. We would crush any resistance in our way. We would be the rulers of the entire universe! But first, there's something we have to do. You see, the dimension in which we found you wasn't always our home. We used to be in this world, but we were sent there by a boy around your age."

"You mean Yoh, my brother!" he said anrgily.

"The same. Although I didn't know he is your brother. Ah, it does not matter. Together we will anihilate him."

"No you won't! And it does matter! You see, my brother and I are the most powerful beings in the entire universe. You can't possibly defeat him if you can't go through me."

"Who says we can't?" he said, and hit Hao so hard that he barely managed to open a Dimensional Door in order to escape. He knew that he would surely lose consciousness in a few seconds, so he went to the Dimension Without Time, and closed the Dimensional Door.

When he was conscious again, he went back to Yoh and the others, knowing that no time has passed while he was unconscious. He told them everything.

"So they're back? I can't believe it. How do you think they escaped?"

"There's only one way. When I opened a dimensional rip in order to escape from that dimension, I opened a path for them as well. And as they left, their bodies absorbed the great amount of furyoku gathered in that dimension. That's how they got so powerful. That's how they knocked me out."

"So, that's it. Not to worry, Hao. Ren and I will take care of this, won't we, Ren?"

"You bet we will. You know, Hao, even though they are more powerful than us, that doesn't mean that they'll win. We have a secret weapon we didn't show you in the Tournament."

Yoh and Ren took flight, and tried to sense the Rei Shamans' furyoku. They found them rather easily, and once they did, they immediately activated Sayuro. Ren and Yoh attacked them, but before they could touch them, the Rei Shamans launched an attack that was very similar to Ren's Rapid Tempo Strike. Only it was much faster, and much more powerful. It broke Yoh's arm, and both of Ren's legs. Luckily, they healed each other just in time to prevent any bleeding, and attacked again. But even with the power of Sayuro, they were no match. The attacks of the Rei Shamans were so powerful that even if they didn't hit them, they would create a massive explosion in which they would be caught. When they saw that their technique is useless against them, they transformed into Rei Shaman level 4. In this form, they were nearly a match for the Rei Shamans, but they were defeated nevertheless. As a last resort, Ren used a new attack. He jumped 50 meters into the air, and started focusing all of his furyoku into one spot. Then he begged Yoh to move away from the Rei Shamans. As soon as he did, Ren's eyes and hands started glowing gold. Then he created a giant yellow ball made of furyoku about 1/4 the size of the Earth, with bolts of electricity circling it every few seconds. He got ready to launch it, and screamed out: "FINAL JUDGEMENT ATTACK!" The ball descended towards the Rei Shamans, and for the first time in their lives, panicked expressions were seen on their faces. One of the Rei Shamans tried to block it, but the force of the attack overpowered him. Then the other three started channeling him their furyoku, which he used to open a giant Dimensional Door, through which Ren's Final Judgement Attack went through. Then he opened another one in front of Ren. He was about to be killed by his own attack. Yoh knew that in his drained state, Ren wouldn't be able to defend himself from the attack. So he summoned a Double-Medium, jumped towards Ren, and slashed the giant ball into outer space. Ren accomplished nothing but to drain his furyoku completely. Yoh opened a Dimensional Door, and took Ren to the Dimension Without Time. Later, Hao and the rest of the gang joined them.

Ten hours passed and Ren was still unconscious. Yoh and Hao were very worried. He put so much furyoku into his attack that he managed to tap into his life force too. It hurt him severely, and not even the Rei Shaman powers could heal him. The gang could just wait and hope for the best. They remained in the Dimension Without Time for a few days, and after a while Anna and Tamao joined them. Then one day, Ren opened his eyes.

"Where are they?" he said. "Yoh, did you get them? Are they dead?"

"No, Ren." said Yoh. "We had to take care of you first. You put so much energy into that attack, that you managed to siphon your life force and use it too. You've been unconscious for days now.

"I can't believe it." said Ren. "If you and I can't defeat them, and Hao can't defeat them, then who can!"

"Don't worry, we'll find a way." said Yoh. "You just get some rest."

"I don't have time! I have to train!"

"You have all the time in the world in here. Rest for a few days, then train. Don't be stupid. If you train now, you're certain to injure yourself again."

"Well, alright. Now let me get some sleep!"

After Ren rested, he and Yoh started training, and kept going at it for three weeks. Hao joined them too, and pretty soon their powers increased dramatically. But they knew that it still wasn't enough to beat the Rei Shamans. Luckily, they had a technique they've forgotten about. A technique that would turn the tides once more, and in the hands of Yoh and his friends hopefully put up a chance of defeating the greatest threat ever to befall the world. 


	14. Rebirth of Narashi

Chapter 14 - Rebirth of Narashi

"Yoh, I know how we can beat them!" Ryu said.

"How, Ryu? I'm stumped." said Yoh.

"Remember when I faught against Ronau in the Tournament?"

"Yeah."

FLASHBACK

"How did this happen? How could've your furyoku grown so much after that attack!" said Ronau.

"You see, Ronau, as a Rei Shaman, your Spirit Control changes." said Ryu. "When you broke my Spirit Control, my wooden sword absorbed some of the furyoku from your attack, and then when I reestablished my Spirit Control, I claimed that furyoku as my own. It is called Narashi. Give up now, Ronau, while you still can."

END FLASHBACK

"Of course! Narashi is the key! No matter how much furyoku they have, soon it will be ours! And we will use it to destroy the bastards once and for all!"

"Ryu, you're a genius!" said Ren. "With Narashi, those jerks won't last five minutes! But only one of us is needed to defeat them. So how will we decide?"

"How about Rock, Paper, Scissors?" said Yoh.

"This is not the time for jokes!"

"I'm not joking, Ren. There's no other way."

"But there's seven of us!"

"Six of us, Horo's at Master Yomei's. So we'll split into two groups of three, and the winners of the groups will play until there's a winner."

"Well, alright. But it's still stupid."

In the end, Yoh won the game and got to fight the Rei Shamans. Just as he flew off to find them, they appeared.

"Yoh Asakura. We have some unfinished business." one of them said.

"Yeah, I suppose we do. Good thing I won, then. But things will be different this time."

Yoh ascends to Rei Shaman level 4, activated his Double-Medium (not by summoning, but by using Spirit Control), and made it smaller. Then he attacked, but his Spirit Control was broken. However, using the power of Narashi, he absorbed some of the furyoku from the attack of the Rei Shamans, which made him significantly more powerful. He attacked again, but was blown away, his Spirit Control broken yet again. He absorbed even more furyoku, and this time he was able to match blows with them. Then, with one slash of his Double-Medium, disintigrated one of the Rei Shamans. Then he absorbed his furyoku from the air, and with another slash destroyed the other three.

"Well, that takes care of that. It was almost too easy." said Yoh.

"Just you brag." said Ren, and smiled.

And things settled down yet again. A couple of days after Yoh's victory, The King of Spirits called Yoh to the Inner Sanctum.

"Yoh Asakura. I have called you here to personally thank you for everything you've done for this planet. You've saved this world four times already, counting the future." said The King of Spirits.

"You know about the Tournament in the future?"

"There is nothing I do not know."

"Fair enough. But why did you call me here? In this time, I am not the Shaman King, so I shouldn't be here."

"What you have done is more than worthy of being Shaman King. There is probably no way I can repay you for everything you've done fairly, but I will try. From this moment on, you and your friends and family will be granted eternal youth."

"You're kidding!"

"No. You deserve it, Yoh."

"Awesome! I can't wait to tell the guys!"

"You are free to go, Yoh. One day you will be Shaman King, I know it."

"Eternal youth?" said Anna when she heard the news.

"Yeah. Pretty neat, huh?" said Yoh.

"Neat? It's unbelievable! The King of Spirits is simply too generous! I'll never have a wrinkle thanks to him!"

Yoh was a bit suprised, as he never thought of Anna as the kind of girl who worries about her looks. 


End file.
